1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems for boats, and, more particularly, to a rotary wind-powered propulsion system for boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power has been used to power boats since the beginning of mankind. Wind power for this application is powerful, abundant, and limitless, the perfect combination for a power source. However, to harness such energy, the use of sails is required. As anyone who has ever been on a sailboat quickly realizes, a good deal of knowledge and skill is required to operate and control such a boat. Also, the sails, mast, raising and lowering gear, and the like, take up valuable deck space whether or not they are in use. Additionally, much valuable time can be lost while “tacking” or sailing into the direction of the wind. Finally, the use of sails is only effective on large lakes and oceans, and thus cannot be used on rivers, small lakes, and the like.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which the benefits of sailing such as free energy, no pollution, no noise and the like can be realized without any of the disadvantages as listed above.